My First Love
by iekha12693
Summary: Heechul! namja penurut dan patuh pada orang tuanya dan sama sekali belum pernah merasakan yang namanya berpacaran, bertemu dengan seorang namja playboy yang langsung merubah hidupnya. SiChul fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Love**

**SiChul!**

**By : Iekha12693**

**Warning: OOC besar - besaran for Heechul, Sungmin, dan Henry.**

**Special FF for SimbaRella….! I hope you like it…!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar tak terlalu menyengat, burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon maupun yang sedang terbang berkicauan menyemarakkan pagi ini, awan putih terlihat berbaris dengan rapi seperti kumpulan domba di langit biru.

' tit tit tit tit '

Jam weker dimeja nakasku berbunyi nyaring, aku membuka mata. Menggerakkan tanganku meraih jam weker dan mematikannya. Aku mengganti posisi menjadi duduk, dan meregangkan kedua tanganku keatas.

Aku berlari menuju jendela, membukai tirai gorden dan seketika kamarku menjadi terang, kemudian membuka jendela dan menghirup udara pagi yang terasa sangat segar. Aku mengambil ponselku yang ada di atas meja didepan ranjangku, kemudian memotret langit yang terlihat sangat biru dan bersih.

' tok tok tok '

"Chullie– ah! Ireona "

" nde eomma! Aku sudah bangun "

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar dengan seragam yang sudah lengkap.

" selamat pagi semua "

" selamat pagi "

Aku berjalan menuju kursiku disamping Leeteuk hyungku, dan mulai menikmati sarapanku bersama eomma, appa, dan Leeteuk.

" ini bekal mu, jangan sampai tidak dihabiskan, arrachi? " eomma menyerahkan sekotak bekal berwarna pink padaku, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" arasso eomma, aku 'kan selalu menghabiskan bekalku tanpa sisa " aku menoleh menatap appa yang tengah membaca Koran disampingku. " omo! Appa! Dasimu masih longgar "

" eoh! Benarkah? "

" eum " tanpa persetujuan dari appa, aku langsung memperbaiki dasinya dan mengeratkannya. Eomma dan Leeteuk tertawa tertahan, aku menatap mereka dengan bingung. " wae? Ada yang lucu? "

" anyeo, hanya saja kau terlihat seperti seorang istri yang sedang membantu suaminya merapikan dasi sebelum berangkat bekerja, angeurae eomma? "

" nde, Heechul sudah sangat cocok dengan peran itu, eomma khawatir dia akan mendahuluimu menikah "

" tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi "

Eomma dan Leeteuk hyung kembali tertawa, sementara aku dan appa saling berpandangan dan kemudian ikut tertawa juga. " aku tidak akan mendahuluimu hyung, tenang saja "

" memang harus seperti itu, kau harus focus pada sekolahmu saja. jangan pikirkan tentang pacaran dulu "

" ne appa! Aku tidak akan pacaran sebelum tamat SMA " janjiku dengan pasti, kemudian kami melanjutkan kembali sarapan kami.

.

.

.

Aku berangkat kesekolah hanya dengan berjalan kaki, meski jarak sekolah dengan rumahku agak jauh, namun cukup dekat jika mengunakan sepeda. Hari ini aku tidak naik sepeda seperti biasa, dikarenakan sepedaku sekarang rusak dan harus diperbaiki dibengkel.

Aku berhenti sebentar, mengambil ponselku dan memotret langit, lebih tepatnya pada gumpalan awan. Ini memang salah satu Hobby ku, sudah tidak terhitung jumlah foto awan dan langit yang ku koleksi. Aku memasukkan kembali ponselku kedalam tas dan berjalan kembali.

Dikelas, kulihat Sungmin dan Henry sedang asyik mengobrol dikursi depan mejaku. Aku mendekati mereka. " selamat pagi " sapaku, Sungmin dan Henry kompak menatapku " selamat pagi Chullie, kau datang telat hari ini, dan kau ketinggalan sebuah berita "

" oh yah? Apa itu? " Sungmin tersenyum – senyum malu, sementara Henry hanya menggodanya.

" Minnie meyukai seseorang "

" siapa? "

" dia Cho Kyuhyun, anak kelas sebelah "

" benarkah itu Minnie? "

Sungmin mengangguk antusias dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. " rencananya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya hari ini, kalian berdua temani aku yah "

" tentu saja, kami akan menemanimu "

" baiklah! Jam istirahat nanti ok "

" ok "

.

.

.

Aku, Sungmin, dan Henry tengah berjalan dikoridor menuju tempat dimana kelas namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu berada, aku cukup penasaran dengan namja yang ternyata sudah lama menarik perhatian Sungmin sejak penerimaan siswa baru tiga bulan kemarin.

Kami tiba didepan sebuah kelas, yang diatas pintunya tertulis X-A. kami bertiga hanya berdiri dipintu tanpa berniat untuk masuk, Sungmin sesekali melirik kedalam yang hanya terdapat dua namja. Seorang namja berambut cepak sedang duduk dipinggir jendela sambil memainkan sebuah gitar dan bernyanyi, sedang namja yang satunya berdiri bersandar didinding sambil memainkan sesuatu ditangannya.

" yak! Minnie, mau sampai kapan kita disini terus, kalau kau tidak mau masuk, lebih baik kita kembali saja " aku baru akan berbalik dan melangkah pergi namun suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuatku berhenti.

"sedang apa kalian disini? " Tanya namja yang datang tadi.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, dia mendekat pada namja itu " an-annyeong Kyuhyun – sshi! A-aku adalah penggermarmu " ucapnya malu – malu.

Namun namja itu malah melewatinya dan berjalan kearahku " siapa namamu? Boleh aku minta nomor telpon mu? "

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Kulihat Sungmin menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa dan cemburu " ak- aku… " belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata – kataku, Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan kami disusul Henry. Aku ingin menyusul mereka, namun Kyuhyun menahan tanganku.

" kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, berapa nomormu? "

Aku bingung, kenapa namja ini malah meminta nomerku? Bagaiman dengan Sungmin? Dia pasti sangat kecewa jika tahu aku bertukar nomer telpon dengan namja pujaannya. Ah! Aku tahu! Bagaiman jika aku berikan saja nomer Sungmin. Dengan begini mereka akan bisa dekat dan Sungmin tidak akan marah padaku.

Tanpa basa – basi aku langsung menyebutkan nomer telpon Sungmin yang memang sudah kuhapal diluar kepala dan tak lupa menyebut namaku, namja itu mencatatnya dan kemudian memberiku selembar kertas yang terdapat sederetan angka disana " itu nomerku, jangan lupa balas jika aku mengirim pesan padamu ".

Setelah memberinya nomer telpon aku langsung berbalik, namun lagi – lagi namja itu menahan tanganku.

" maaf, aku harus pergi "

" tunggu, kita masih perlu berbincang – bincang "

" tapi aku harus menemui teman – temanku " aku berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari tanganku.

" ada apa Kyu? "

Aku mendongak, menatap namja berambut cepak yang tadi kulihat sedang bermain gitar berdiri didepan pintu dan menatap kami. Aku terus menatapnya hingga dia juga ikut menatapku, wajahnya datar namun tatapan matanya tajam.

" aku harus pergi " aku langsung menarik tanganku saat pegangan Kyuhyun mengendor dan langsung berlari menjauh dari sana.

Aku tiba dikelas, dan menghampiri Sungmin yang tampak sedih serta Henry yang menatapnya khawatir. " Minnie! Waegeurae? "

Sungmin menatapku tajam " kau bertanya ada apa? Kyuhyun tidak tertarik padaku dan malah tertarik padamu, padahal aku sudah berdandan sedemikian rupa agar terlihat cantik didepannya. Tapi kenapa dia malah mengacuhkanku dan menghampirimu? "

" kau salah Minnie, saat kau pergi dia langsung menanyakanmu padaku dan meminta nomermu "

" benarkah? "

" benar, dan ini nomernya " aku menyerahkan kertas yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin menerimanya dengan wajah yang kembali ceria. Sedikit bersalah juga telah membohonginya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak ingin dia bersedih dan membenciku hanya karena seorang namja.

Sungmin sudah saling mengirim pesan dengan Kyuhyun, dan sesekali dia akan berteriak kegirangan saat Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan gombalan, dan berakhir mendapat teguran dari guru killer. Aku dan Henry hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

Seketika aku bingung, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa yang saling mengirim pesan dengannya adalah Sungmin bukan aku! Dan bagaimana jika Sungmin tahu bahwa aku membohonginya?. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, yah harus.

Bell pulang berbunyi, guru yang mengajar menutup pelajarannya dan keluar diikuti beberapa siswa dibelakangnya. Aku menyuruh Henry dan Sungmin pulang duluan dengan alasan aku akan keperpustakaan. Setelah mereka berdua sudah keluar, aku segera mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan polpen. Merobek selembar dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

' To Kyuhyun!

Ini aku Heechul!

Nomer yang kuberikan padamu bukan nomerku, melainkan nomer temanku yang bernama Sungmin yang menyapamu tadi. Dia sangat menyukaimu, jadi aku harap kau tetap mau berkirim pesan dengannya dan jangan mengecewakannya. '

Seperti itulah isi surat yang kutulis, aku segera melipatnya dan berjalan menuju kelas Kyuhyun. Aku melihat kedalam kelasnya, kelas itu sudah tampak kosong, hanya ada seorang namja yang sedang duduk membelakangiku sambil memainkan gitarnya, namja berambut cepak yang kulihat tadi.

" permisi "

Namja itu menghentikan permainannya dan berbalik, aku masuk dan berhenti dari jarak yang jauh darinya. Dia meletakkan gitarnya dimeja dan medekatiku, dia berdiri tepat selangkah didepanku.

" kau teman Kyuhyun kan? Aku ingin kau menyerahkan surat ini padanya "

Aku menyodorkan surat yang sudah kutulis tadi, dia langsung menariknya dan menatapku tajam " surat cinta? Sudah jaman modern begini masih saja pake surat "

Aku menggeleng " anyeo! Itu buk-mmphh " aku membelalakan mataku, namja itu menciumku tepat dibibirku. Setelah sadar aku langsung mendorongnya, dan langsung berlari keluar.

" kenapa? Apa itu ciuman pertamamu? "

Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali berlari sambil memegang bibirku. My first kiss direbut oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

lanjut atau hapus?

itu terserah pada kalian semua.


	2. Chapter 2

**My First Love**

**SiChul!**

**By : Iekha12693**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, and OOC besar - besaran for Heechul, Sungmin, dan Henry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk dikursi meja riasku, sambil memperhatikan bibirku. Tak kusangka ciuman pertamaku harus diambil oleh namja itu, apalagi namja itu tidak kukenali sama sekali. Jangankan kenal, tahu siapa namanya saja tidak.

'tok tok'

Aku menoleh menatap jendela kamarku, dari luar bisa kulihat Sungmin tengah menyuruhku untuk segera membuka jendela. Tanpa ingin membuatnya menunggu lebih lama, aku segera mendekati jendela dan membukanya.

" Chullie! "

Aku hampir saja terjengkang kebelakang saat Sungmin dengan tiba – tiba langsung memelukku. Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat sehingga membuatku sedikit sesak, aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, walau sedikit susah.

" waeyo? Sepertinya kau senang sekali? " tanyaku saat pelukan kami sudah lepas, dia langsung tersenyum lebar dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada.

" kyaaa…. Chullie! Kau tahu? Kyuhyun mengajakku dinner malam ini "

" jeongmalyo? " dia mengangguk antusias " syukurlah. Ternyata dia menyampaikannya juga " gumamku pelan, agar Sungmin tidak mendengarnya.

" lihat! Bagaimana penampilanku malam ini? Bagus tidak? Aku tidak mau terlihat jelek didepannya nanti "

Aku memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas hingga kebawah " Hmmm…. Bagus! Sangat bagus, kau terlihat sangat cantik "

" aisshhh… aku namja babo "

Dia memanyunkan bibirnya dan duduk dipinggir ranjangku, aku hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengikutinya untuk duduk. Namun berkebalikan dengannya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia, aku malah terdiam dengan wajah murung.

" Chullie! Waeyo? Ada masalah? "

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi tampan tengah berjalan dengan santai untuk pulang kerumahnya, saat sudah tiba didepan rumah, dia tanpa sengaja melihat Sungmin tengah memanjat untuk masuk kedalam kamar Heechul, dia hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihatnya.

" aku pulang " ucapnya saat sudah memasuki rumah, dia langsung menuju pantry dan melihat namja manis tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dia berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

" kau sudah pulang? "

" Hmm… kulihat Sungmin memanjat lagi dijendela Heechul, aishh… mereka berdua memang tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil "

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul " yang penting itu tidak membahayakan mereka "

" dia 'kan bisa masuk lewat pintu, tidak perlu sampai memanjat jendela segala "

" maklumlah, mungkin karena mereka mau membahas masalah cinta. Makanya bertemu secara diam – diam "

" masalah cintanya Sungmin? "

" bukan! Masalah Heechul "

Yunho yang tadinya sudah ingin minum langsung mengurungkan niatnya " Heechul? " tanyanya memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk, dia menaruh beberapa piring dimeja " dia terlihat tidak semangat sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi "

" mungkin dia sedang sakit " ucapnya dingin dan meminum airnya.

Jaejoong mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya " kenapa setiap aku membahas tentang hal itu kau selalu bersikap seperti ini? Heechul sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah besar. Jangang perlakukan dia seperti anak kecil lagi, karena suatu saat, kau juga yang akan sakit "

Yunho terlihat emosi, dia menaruh gelasnya dengan kasar " memperlakukan dia sebagai anak – anak? karena dia memang anak kecil, dua puluh tahun lagi dia pasti akan dewasa "

" jika dia sudah jatuh cinta, maka dia sudah dewasa "

" stop! Jangan bahas itu lagi "

Jaejoong langsung bungkam, kalau Yunho sudah mengeluarkan suara dingin seperti itu, maka dia sudah sangat marah.

.

.

.

" mwo? "

" ssssttttt… jangan keras – keras, nanti eomma dan appa dengar "

" arra! Keundae, kau dicium? Oleh siapa? "

Aku menundukkan kepalaku " aku tidak tahu namanya "

" yak! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa dicium oleh namja yang tidak kau kenali? "

" aku memang tidak tahu namanya, hajiman…. Dia temannya Kyuhyun, yang sedang main gitar bersamanya saat itu "

" oh itu namanya Siwon, Choi Siwon "

" jadi namanya Siwon? "

Sungmin mengangguk antusias " keundae! Dia sudah punya namjachingu, anak kelas X-D, namanya Kibum. Dia sangat tampan dan terkenal disekolah, sama terkenalnya dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dan mereka berdua saling mencintai, bahkan mereka memasang gantungan Hp yang sama "

Aku menunduk lesu " begitu yah? haha… aku dipermainkan dan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku "

" gwaenchana? "

" nan gwaenchana " aku berjalan mendekati jendela dan menatap langit yang sudah menghitam dihiasi bintang – bintang yang berkerlap - kerlip. Kudengar ponsel Sungmin berbunyi dan bisa kudengar juga dia menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hari ini rasanya sangat malas untuk belajar, jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan keatap sekolah saja. kududukkan tubuhku dikursi yang ada disana dan memandang langit yang terlihat agak mendung, namun begitu, awan masih terlihat dan tetap cantik menurutku. Kurogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan ponselku, kemudian mulai memotret awan lagi.

'cklek'

Aku langsung berlari untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok saat kudengar langkah kaki. Sedikit mengintip siapa yang datang, dan bisa kulihat namja yang sudah menciumku kemarin tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang namja yang tampan sekaligus cantik. Tak ada pembicaraan dan tiba – tiba saja Siwon langsung menarik tengkuk namja itu dan melumat bibirnya.

Melihat itu dadaku tiba – tiba saja sesak, kenapa rasanya aku hatiku begitu sakit dan hancur melihat mereka berciuman? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Apa aku mulai menyukainya? Aku langsung menggeleng – gelengkan kepala mengusir pertanyaan aneh yang tiba – tiba saja berkecamuk dikepalaku.

Setelah mereka pergi, aku segera berlari menuju kelasku. Sesampainya dikelas, aku langsung melangkah menghampiri Henry dan Sungmin yang tengah memakan cemilan. Namun tiba – tiba seseorang muncul dihadapanku dan menubrukku, aku terduduk sambil meringis pelan, dan mengusap – ngusap pantatku. Kulihat Sungmin dan Henry langsung berlari mendekatiku.

" gwaenchanayo? " suara dingin itu, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Kudongakkan kepalaku, dan menatap sedikit heran pada namja tampan dihadapanku, bukan hanya aku, Henry dan Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" ah!.. Gwaenchana " aku berdiri dibantu oleh Sungmin, namja itu hanya mengangguk sebentar dan kemudian pergi.

Sungmin menyenggol lenganku " aku tidak salah dengarkan? Dia berbicara! Namja dingin disekolah kita berbicara. Astaga! Aku tidak percaya "

Aku dan Henry hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya yang sangat berlebihan. Tapi memang benar yang dikatakan Sungmin, namja itu sangat dingin dan selalu menyendiri, aku bahkan yakin bahwa dia tidak mempunyai satu temanpun disekolah ini, dan memang itu kenyataannya.

.

.

.

Hari minggu ini kuhabiskan hanya menonton TV dirumah, sambil memakan sebuah ice cream batang. Eomma sedang menjahit baju tidak jauh dariku.

" kau tidak keluar? Tumben? Biasanya juga tidak pernah tinggal dirumah saat sudah hari libur seperti ini "

" aku sedang malas eomma "

Eomma menghentikan jahitannya dan menatapku " kenapa? Ada masalah? Eomma lihat, akhir – akhir ini kamu tidak bersemangat "

" ani, aku baik – baik saja " ucapku tanpa menoleh menatapnya. " oh iya! Eomma! Siapa ciuman pertamamu? Apakah appa? "

" ye? " eomma terlihat kebingungan " ah, ne.. dia appamu " ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari bertatapan denganku.

Aku menyeringai " dia bukan appa kan? "

Eomma kembali menatapku " huh? "

" eomma selalu memalingkan wajah saat berbohong, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada appa kok " eomma memasang wajah memelas, dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil berlalu meninggalkannya menuju kamarku.

.

_' nae mamsoge ojig neo,  
ne mamsoge ojig na…_

_seoro dalmaganeun moseubi saranghae bbajyeo ittdaneun geot…_

_gateun haneul dareun got urin jamsi ddeoreojyeo…_

_jigeum isungan yeongwonhi itjimalgogioghae…_ '

.

kudengar ponselku berbunyi, segera saja kusambar, dan kulihat nama Sungmin terpampang dilayar " yeoboseyo "

_' yeoboseyo! Chullie – ah! Hari ini, hari ulang tahunmu 'kan? "_

Aku menepuk jidatku " aigoo, kenapa aku bisa lupa yah? "

_' aisshhh… itu memang keahlianmu Chullie. Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ulang tahunmu dipesta kembang api nanti malam? '_

" shireo-yo! Kalau aku kesana, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan Siwon, shireo! "

_' yak! Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya, aku jamin itu. Eotte? Ayolah, aku dan Henry sangat berharap kau bisa datang, kau tidak akan mengcewakan temanmu sendiri 'kan? "_

" tapi… "

_' tidak ada tapi – tapi'an, pokoknya kau harus datang. Okay! Kami tunggu dicafe biasa '_

' klik '

Aku melotot menatap ponselku, aisshh… anak itu suka seenaknya saja, kalau begini aku tidak bisa menolak. Kulirik jam dinding dikamarku, sebentar lagi malam, aku segera membersihakan tubuhku dan bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke pesta kembang api.

.

.

.

Setelah bercermin sebentar untuk memastikan penampilanku sudah bagus atau tidak, aku langsung keluar dari kamar dan mendapati eomma tengah menonton TV diruang keluarga.

" kau sudah mau berangkat? "

" yah! aku pergi dulu eomma "

" hati – hati ne! "

" ne " aku menghampiri eomma dan mencium sekilas pipinya, kemudian berjalan keluar. Diluar aku tidak sengaja melihat appa yang tengah berdiri membelakangiku sambil berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon. Aku mendekatinya dalam diam, dan mencoba menguping pembicaraannya.

" sajangnim! Tidak bisakah anda memberikan saya waktu lagi? "

"…"

" keundae sajangnim, bagaimana dengan nasib keluarga saya nanti? "

"…"

" jebal sajangnim! Berikan saya kesempatan lagi, dan saya akan melunasinya secepatnya "

"…"

" sajangnim! Sajangnim! "

Appa terlihat sangat marah, hampir saja dia membanting ponselnya, namun diurungkannya. Aku sedikit bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka, melunasi? Apa maksudnya appa punya utang sama seseorang dan belum dilunasi sampai sekarang? tapi kenapa kami tidak tahu sama sekali.

" Chagiya! Kau mau kemana? "

Aku sedikit tersentak " aku akan kepesta kembang api bersama Sungmin dan Henry appa "

" begitu? " tanyanya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

" ne appa "

" kalau begitu pergilah, kau tidak ingin membuat Sungmin dan Henry menunggu lama 'kan? Setelah kau pulang nanti, kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama dirumah "

" eum… kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu appa " aku mendekati appa dan mengecup pipinya.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah sendirian, tidak sendiri juga sih! Karena ada beberapa tetangga juga yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang sama denganku. Saat melewati sebuah bengkel, aku tidak sengaja melihat papan nama yang terdapat disana ' Choi's Workshop '.

Kuperhatikan seorang namja tinggi kurus, tengah sibuk membersihkan sebuah motor. Aku terus memperhatikannya, dan tiba – tiba saja dia menoleh menatapku dengan wajah datar.

" wae? Kau mencari Siwon? Apa kau pacarnya? "

Aku menggeleng cepat " bukan "

" Zhoumi hyung, ada telpon untukmu "

Aku langsung menatap kearah tangga, diasana kulihat Siwon tengah berdiri sambil memegang sebuah ponsel dan menatapku.

" oh ada telpon yah? berikan padaku "

Setelah beberapa detik bertatapan dengan namja itu, aku langsung berlari menjauh dari sana. Aku tidak mau berlama – lama bertatapan dengannya, entah kenapa setiap aku melihatnya, aku pasti langsung teringat tentang ciumannya dengan namja tampan itu diatap sekolah, dan itu membuat hatiku sakit.

Aku berhenti didepan sebuah café yang biasa aku kunjungi bersama Sungmin dan Henry, tanpa membuang – buang waktu aku langsung membuka pintunya. Segera kuedarkan pandanganku dan tidak menemukan Sungmin dan Henry disana, namun tanpa sengaja aku melihat namja dingin yang bertabrakan denganku disekolah kemarin, tengah duduk sendiri dipojokan dan berbalik menatapku. Aku berjalan menuju meja kosong yang agak jauh dari tempat namja itu, dengan segera aku menelpon Sungmin.

_' yeoboseyo '_

" yeoboseyo Sungmin – ah! Eoddiso? "

_' ah! Mianhae Chullie, tiba – tiba saja aku flu, jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang saja, uhuk uhuk… mianhae ne! henry juga dipanggil sama eommanya '_

" aisshhh… lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau begitu? "

_' mianhae, aku tadi lupa, hehe '_

Aku mendengus sebal " jadi bagaimana sekarang? "

_' kau bertemu dengan 'dia' disana 'kan? '_

" ne? " aku mengernyit bingung, dia siapa? "Aku melirik ketempat namja tadi duduk dan dia masih menatapku, dan dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiriku, kemudian duduk tepat dikursi dihadapanku.

_' dia, Yesung! Kau bertemu dengannya 'kan? '_

" apa maksudnya ini? Kau sengaja mempertemukan kami? neo micyeosseo? "

_' jangan marah dulu, aku melakukan ini agar kamu bisa melupakan tentang ciuman pertamamu yang direbut Siwon '_

" yak! Shireo! Tahu begini aku tidak akan datang "

_' no,no, no, kau harus menemaninya kepesta kembang api, karena dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. So, bersenang – senanglah nae chagyia…. Saranghae…. '_

Aku semakin kesal jadinya, dalam hati aku mengutuk – ngutuk Sungmin yang pasti sedang tertawa puas dirumahnya saat ini. Aishhh benar – benar menyebalkan, Henry juga kenapa harus ikut- ikutan. Kurasakan seseorang menghampiriku dan tanpa izin langsung duduk dihadapanku.

" hai! " sapanya ramah.

Aku tersenyum canggung " h-hai "

" mau kepesta kembang api? Kita pergi bersama – sama yah! "

" baiklah, kajja "

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Yesung tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang agak panjang, dan tempatnya agak sedikit jauh dari kerumunan. Pesta kembang apinya belum dimulai dan akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, jadi kami putuskan untuk menunggu disini.

" apa kau lapar? Aku membawa sekotak kue untukmu, ini "

Aku terdiam menatap kotak kecil berwarna biru tua didepanku, " gomawo, aku memang belum makan tadi " aku langsung mengambilnya lalu membukanya dan memakan isinya. Ternyata isinya kue coklat, dan rasanya sangat manis, aku suka. Aku terus memakannya dengan semangat, kulihat Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat cara makanku yang seperti orang kelaparan, tapi memang benar aku sedang lapar.

" Ada coklat menempel dibibirmu "

" huh? " tanpa aba – aba Yesung langsung mengusap sudut bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, sementara aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Kalau dilihat – lihat, ternyata dia itu sangat tampan dan sangat baik, tapi sayangnya dia selalu menutup diri dari orang – orang, dan tidak punya teman.

Tiba – tiba seseorang datang mendekati kami dan menatap kami dengan marah, Yesung sudah melepaskan tangannya dari bibirku, dia menatap datar namja dihadapanku.

" Si-Siwon? "

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Ceritanya jelek? Atau Membosankan?

Kalau begitu, author minta pendapat dari kalian lagi dan bersedia mereview ff ini…

.

BALASAN REVIEW:

**hani:** nggak dihapus kok chingu. Ini udah dilanjut.

**Cherry:** udah dilanjut chingu.

**Cloud prince:** ini udah dilanjut chingu, hehe... yang nyuri first kiss.a Heechul itu Siwon. Kalau soal janji ma eomma dan appa.a nanti juga bakal dibahas kok, ditunggu aja yah!

**ifafa:** karena chingu minta, jadi nggak dihapus… hehe.

ini udah dilanjut.

**Hina-chan:** tebakan yang benar chingu!

Ini udah dlanjut

**Heenspiration:** ini udah dilanjuy chingu

**buingbuing:** nggak bkalan dihapus kok chingu. Ini udah dilanjut..

hehe… kyu memang cool setiap saat.

**Lady heejun:** haha.. ini udah dilanjut chingu, mian yah kalau lama.

**summerchu:** ne annyeong! Salam kenal juga… ini udah dilanjut chingu.

.

.

.

big thanks buat yang udah bersedia mereview ff ini...

and the last, mind to review again!


	3. Chapter 3

Saat ini aku dan Yesung tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang agak panjang, dan tempatnya agak sedikit jauh dari kerumunan. Pesta kembang apinya belum dimulai dan akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, jadi kami putuskan untuk menunggu disini.

" apa kau lapar? Aku membawa sekotak kue untukmu, ini "

Aku terdiam menatap kotak kecil berwarna biru tua didepanku, " gomawo, aku memang belum makan tadi " aku langsung mengambilnya lalu membukanya dan memakan isinya. Ternyata isinya kue coklat, dan rasanya sangat manis, aku suka. Aku terus memakannya dengan semangat, kulihat Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat cara makanku yang seperti orang kelaparan, tapi memang benar aku sedang lapar.

" Ada coklat menempel dibibirmu "

" huh? " tanpa aba – aba Yesung langsung mengusap sudut bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, sementara aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Kalau dilihat – lihat, ternyata dia itu sangat tampan dan sangat baik, tapi sayangnya dia selalu menutup diri dari orang – orang, dan tidak punya teman.

Tiba – tiba seseorang datang mendekati kami dan menatap kami dengan marah, Yesung sudah melepaskan tangannya dari bibirku, dia menatap datar namja dihadapanku.

" Si-Siwon? "

**My First Love**

**SiChul!**

**By Iekha12693**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, and OOC besar - besaran for Heechul, Sungmin, dan Henry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon dan Yesung saling bertatapan tajam. Namun sedetik kemudian Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada kotak kue yang ku pegang. Dan tiba – tiba dia langsung merebut kotak itu dan melemparnya ketanah, membuat semua kue coklat yang baru ku makan sedikit itu harus berserakan ditanah.

" _Mwoa neun goya? " _ aku berdiri dan berteriak padanya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, dia langsung menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya pergi. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi dia mencengkramnya dengan erat.

Kulihat Yesung berdiri dan menaraik tanganku yang bebas. " Lepaskan dia " ucapnya.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, dan tanpa diduga dia langsung menonjok Yesung. Yesung tersungkur, aku langsung melepaskan tanganku ketika kurasakan cengkraman Siwon mengendur. " Yesung – _ah! Neo gwaenchanha? " _

Aku berusaha membantu Yesung untuk berdiri. Namun Siwon langsung menarik kembali tanganku " Dia milikku " ucapnya dingin dan menarikku menjauh dari sana.

" Jeogiyo! " teriak Yesung mengejar kami. Tapi Siwon langsung menarikku ke tempat yang terdapat banyak orang. Sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat Yesung lagi.

Kami berhenti didepan sebuah taman kecil. Siwon melepaskan tanganku, dan berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan tanpa menoleh padaku.

" Kenapa kau lakukan itu? " tanyaku.

" Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu " ucapnya dan berbalik menatapku sebentar. Kemudian dia mendekati beberap bunga kecil, dan berjongkok didepannya.

" Kau pikir aku akan mempercayainya? "

" Kau harus "

" Tapi kau sudah punya kekasih! " ucapku marah.

" kami sudah putus " jawabnya santai tanpa menoleh padaku.

" _Geojitmal! _Jelas – jelas aku melihatmu menciumnya di atap sekolah "

Dia terdiam sejenak " Itu sebagai syarat agar dia mau memutuskanku "

Aku tertawa meremehkan " Aneh! Mau putus saja pake acara ciuman. Dan… soal gantungan hp mu. Kalian punya gantungan yang sama 'kan? "

Dia langsung berdiri dan menatap ku intens. Aku jadi sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu.

" _Geudae saenggakna?_ ( Apa kau tidak mengingatnya? ) "

Aku mengerutkan keningku " Ingat? _Museun maliya?_ ( Apa maksudmu? ) "

Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Gantungan itu masih terpasang dengan rapi. Melihat itu aku jadi cemburu. " Gantungan ini. Apa kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? "

Aku semakin mengerutkan keningku. Aku memperhatikan gantungan itu, namun tidak ada yang istimewa. Yang ada bonekanya sudah terlihat sedikit kusam.

Dia menghela nafas. " Kalau begitu, apa kau masih ingat dengan jahitan ini? " Dia memperlihatkan lengan bonekanya yang tedapat jahitan disana. " Ini kau yang menjahitnya 'kan? Aku tidak melepaskan gantungan ini dari ponselku. Karena gantungan ini mengingatkanku padamu "

**% FLASHBACK %**

_Aku duduk sambil membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Kulihat sekelilingku yang tampak sudah kosong, hanya ada aku disini. Aku menutup buku yang sudah kubaca itu, lalu menaruhnya kembali dirak buku. Kudekati jendela dan menatap keatas langit. Langit masih terlihat cerah dengan gumpalan awan yang menghiasinya. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil ponselku. Kuarahkan ponselku kearah langit dan mulai memotretnya. Aku kembali tersenyum dan memasukkan ponseluku kedalam tas ku diatas meja._

' _Cuz I can't stop thinking about you girl  
Nowa hamke igo shipo  
No I can't stop thinking about u girl  
Nar yogi dugo gaboriji ma  
Cuz I can't stop thinking about u girl  
Nor nekoro mandurkoya  
No I can't stop thinking about u girl  
Nae uri ane gadugo shipo  
Cuz I can't stop  
No I can't stop  
Cuz I can't stop'_

_Dering ponsel seseorang mengagetkanku. Aku melihat sekeliling namun aku tidak melihat siapapun. Dering ponsel itu semakin keras dan lama. Aku menyusuri setiap deretan rak – rak buku. Dan aku menemukannya tergeletak begitu saja didepan sebuah rak yang paling terakhir. Kuhampiri ponsel itu dan mengambilnya. " Ponsel siapa ini? "_

_Kuperhatikan layar ponselnya yang sedari tadi menyala. Kutekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkannya ditelingaku. " Yeoboseyo "_

' _Yeoboseyo! Eodiseo? ( dimana kamu? ) "_

" _Nuguseyo? " _

' _Aku pemilik ponsel itu. katakana kau berada dimana sekarang dan aku akan kesana '_

" _Eumm… aku ada diperpustakaan sekarang. tapi.. aku tidak bisa menunggumu, karena aku harus pulang secepatnya "_

' _oh! Arasso! Kalau begitu, simpan saja ponsel itu ditempat yang aman menurutmu. Dan aku akan mengambilnya setelah tugasku selesai '_

_Aku mencari – cari tempat yang aman untuk menyimpan ponsel ini. Aku mendekati sebuah rak yang berada dekat dengan meja yang ku tempati membaca tadi. " Aku menyimpannya dirak buku yang berhadapan dengan meja didekat jendela "_

' _baiklah! Aku akan mengambilnya nanti. Dan… Gomawoyo '_

_KLIK_

" _Cheonmaneyo " ucapku, meski aku tahu dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu. Aku langsung menyisipkan ponsel itu kesela – sela buku. Tapi, belum sempat aku manaruhnya. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat lengan boneka gantungannya robek dan hampir putus._

_Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri tasku yang berada diatas meja. Segera saja ku keluarkan sebuah jarum dan benang, yang memang selalu tersedia didalam tasku. Aku mulai menjahit lengannya yang robek. Meski jahitanku sangat jelek, tapi setidaknya itu sedikit bisa membantu memperbaikinya._

" _aww! " pekikku pelan. Saat tanpa sengaja aku menusuk jariku sendiri. Aku langsung menghisap darahnya dan kembali menyelesaikan jahitanku._

" _selesai " ucapku riang. Kuusap – usap permukaan boneka itu dan kemudian menaruhnya kembali dirak yang sudah kutentukan. Setelah melihat jam sebentar, aku langsung menarik tas ku dan berlari keluar dari sana. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kegiatanku._

**% END OF FLASHBACK %**

" Meski jahitan ini terlihat sangat jelek. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya. _Gomawo!_ Dan, aku minta maaf soal jarimu yang tertusuk jarum waktu itu "

Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah bunga yang masih kecil dan langsung mencabutnya begitu saja. " _Saengil chukka hamnida!_ Ini sebagai kadonya " ujarnya senang dan menyodorkan bunga itu padaku.

Aku menatap kasihan pada bunga itu. Dia seharusnya bisa hidup dan tumbuh dengan baik. " Kasihan bunga itu. Kau mencabutnya begitu saja. Tanpa sadar bahwa kau sudah merusaknya dan tidak menghargainya. Dia juga ingin tumbuh dan berkembang, seperti makhluk hidup lainnya "

Dia menurunkan tangannya dan memperhatikan bunganya. " Minhae! Kalau begitu ku beri pelukan saja yah! " ucapnya dan akan memelukku.

Aku mendorongnya dengan kasar " Jangan lakuakan itu! Jika kau benar – benar menyukaiku. Jangan lakukan itu. Dan.. Ciuman yang egois itu, jangan kau lakukan lagi "

" Kalau kau tidak suka, maka aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi "

" kau tahu? Berkatmu, aku melewati hari ulang tahunku dengan buruk. Hari ulang tahunku yang paling buruk " ucapku dan langsung berlalu meninggalkannya.

% SiChul %

Setelah sampai dirumah. Aku langsung berlari memasuki kamarku, mengindahkan tatapan heran appa, eomma dan Leeteuk hyeong ketika melewati ruang keluarga. Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan kasar dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhku diatas ranjang.

TOK TOK TOK

" Chullie – ah! Hyeong masuk ne! "

" Ne~ "

Leeteuk hyeong masuk dan langsung duduk dipinggir ranjangku. Aku masih pada posisiku tadi.

" Waegeurae? Ada masalah apa? " Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai respon untuk pertanyaannya.

" Bukankah kita dulu pernah berjanji, bahwa kita tidak akan merahasiakan hal apapun satu sama lain? Jadi sekarang katakana pada hyeong, apa masalahmu? "

" Dia jahat hyeong "

" Jahat? Siapa? "

" Orang yang dengan tidak sopannya telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Dia namja menyebalkan "

" Apa kau mengenalnya? "

" Anni "

" Lalu kenapa kau mengatainya jahat? Jangan menyebut seseorang itu jahat, jika kau sendiri belum mengenalnya lebih dekat. Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya, tapi yang dinilai adalah hatinya. Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri bahwa dia menyukaimu? " Aku mengangguk.

" Maka berterima kasihlah padanya. Karena berkat dia, dongsaeng hyeong yang manja ini akhirnya punya gebetan juga "

" Ya~ hyeong! "

" Haha… lihatlah betapa jeleknya wajahmu saat manyun seperti itu. Sudahlah! Ayo kita keluar. Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Kau tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu lama 'kan? "

" Nde! Ayo kita keluar sekarang "

Aku dan Leeteuk hyeong menghampiri eomma dan appa, yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan. Diatas meja sudah tersedia beberapa kado dan sebuah cake dengan beberapa lilin diatasnya. Aku berusaha tersenyum. Tidak ingin membuat appa dan eomma khawatir.

" Kau sudah pulang? " Seperti biasa. Eomma pasti akan menanyakan hal ini, jika sepulang sekolah atau sekedar dari jalan – jalan.

" Ne! "

" Bisa kita mulai sekarang? " Tanya Leeteuk hyeong. Appa langsung menyalakan lilinnya.

' _Saengil chukkae hamnida…_

_Saengil chukkae hamnida…_

_Saranghandago Heechul…_

_Saengil chukkae hamnida… '_

" Make a wish first " Ujar Leeteuk hyeong.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai berdoa 'Jika memang Siwon ditakdirkan untukku. Maka aku berharap, agar kami bisa bersama selamanya'. Aku membuka mataku dan mulai meniupi semua lilin. Setelah acaranya selesai, aku mengambil semua kado dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Kulihat hp ku bergetar diatas meja. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

From : Yesung

Subjek : Gwaenchana?

' Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik – baik saja? '

Tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung membalas pesannya.

To : Yesung

Subjek : None

' Nan gwaenchana! Maaf soal Siwon tadi, dia pasti memukulmu terlalu keras '

Kututup ponselku dan berjalan menghampiri ranjangku. Mulai untuk tidur dan menyelami rmimpi indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hyaaaa…. Jeongmal mianhae readerdeul! Aku updatenya lamaaaa banget!**

**Dan lagi chapter ini pendek banget!**

**Tapi gpp lah! Yang dipenting dilanjut 'kan?**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan… #deep bow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Hyona rae:** Hehe… :D

**Summerchu:** Ne! hmm.. gimana cara ngejelasinnya yah! sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu memang sudah lama naksir ma Sungmin. Tapi dia agak malu gitu buat ungkapin perasaannya ma Sungmin, dan waktu Heechul, Sungmin dan Henry nyamperin mereka kekelasnya, dia mengira bahwa yang di taksir Sungmin itu Siwon. Makanya dia pura" gitu buat kenalan ma Heechul, sekalin untuk ngetes bagaimana reaksi Sungmin. Dan ternyata Sungmin waktu itu cemburu, jadi dia udah tahu kalo Sungmin jg menyukainya. Makanya mereka cepat sekali jadiannya. Gpp.. kalo mau nanya apa saja boleh kok! Justru aku suka kalau reviewnya panjang…

**Rinimvp:** Haha… bukan mirip lagi. karena ff ini memang terinspirasi ma tuh drama. Tapi pasti ada perubahan sedikit lah! Hehe..

**Cloud prince:** Eiittss…. Tenang! Aku gak akan menyatukan Yesung dan Heechul. Karena Heechul udah punya Siwon. Dan tentunya Yesung juga punya pasangan, yaitu aku #plak.

**SimbaRella:** Haha… gwaenchana chingu!

**hani:** Siwon marah ke YeChul karena dia cemburu melihat kedekatan antara Heechul dan Yesung. Bukan karena dia punya hubungan dengan Yesung. Cheonma!

**mind to review again?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My First Love**

**SiChul!**

**By Iekha12693**

**Chapter : 2**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, and OOC besar - besaran for Heechul, Sungmin, dan Henry.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan sepeda kesayanganku. Saat sedang asyik melihat pemandangan di sepanjang jalan, tiba-tiba aku melihat Siwon tengah duduk berjongkok di hadapan sebuah taman kecil. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di lakukannya, aku memutuskan untuk mendekat tapi tetap menjaga jarak.

Kulihat, dia sedang menanam bunga yang di cabutnya semalam sebagai kado ulang tahunku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ternyata dia ingin menyelamatkan bunga itu dan menanamnya kembali. Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum dia menyadari keberadaanku.

.

.

.

Saat waktu istirahat berlangsung, yang kulakukan hanyalah menuju ke ruang perpustakaan. Membuka buku-buku yang khusus menampilkan foto-foto langit yang begitu cantik.

Tiba-tiba Siwon datang dan langsung mengacak-ngacak rambutku hingga berantakan. "Hai, _oereun mannayo (Lama tidak bertemu)_." Sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambutku dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau mau apa ?" Tanyaku ketus.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah memasang wajah seperti itu ?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan merapikan rambutku. Dia duduk di sampingku dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Di carinya nama Kibum dan menghapusnya. "Sekarang kau percaya padaku ?"

Kututup buku di hadapanku. "Percaya atau tidak, itu juga tidak akan merubah apapun." Kutatap wajahnya yang juga tengah menatapku. "Kau dan aku… tidak akan bisa bersatu" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku langsung berdiri, menyimpan buku tadi di raknya kembali dan menuju pintu. Namun, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang perpustakaan, aku berbalik menatapnya. "Keundae…" Dia mendongak menatapku. "Gomawoyeo.. gomawo, karena kau menyukaiku" Dan aku langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, sekilas aku melihat dia tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul, seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok perpustakaan sudah mengintip dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. tangannya mengepal dengan erat, serta matanya yang menatap nyalang punggung Heechul yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

'_Hechullie~ aku dan Kyuhyun sudah jadian. Kyaaa..'_

Aku sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku mendengar pekikan Sungmin. Haahhh.. mereka akhirnya jadian juga. "Chukkae ne." Ucapku sambil mengeringkan rambutku menggunakan handuk di depan cermin.

'_Sekarang giliranmu'_

Gerakan tanganku terhenti mendengar kalimatnya.

'_Yesung adalah namja yang baik. Meski dia pendiam, tapi dia sangat setia dan pengertian. Kau akan menyesal menyia-nyiakan namja sebaik dia.'_

"Kau benar,"

'_Ye ?'_

"Dia memang namja yang sangat baik, aku akan memikirkannya"

.

.

.

Lee seonsaengnim tengah menjelaskan di depan. Namun, tak satupun materi yang hinggap di otakku. Kuperhatikan Yesung yang tengah menatap keluar jendela sambil termenung, kemudian aku menatap bukuku yang terdapat gambar sketsa wajah seorang namja yang belakangan ini selalu menggangguku. Dengan cepat aku menghapusnya hingga tak tersisa segaris pensilpun di bukuku.

Sreett

Brakkk

Aku mendongak menatap namja yang telah membuka pintu dengan kasar, dia berjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukan teguran dari Lee Ssaem.

"Yak, tidak sopan memasuki kelas yang sedang dalam proses mengajar tanpa izin"

Dia tidak memperdulikannya. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan ekspresi aneh saat dia berdiri di samping mejaku. Dia berbalik menatap Lee Ssaem.

"Aku pinjam Kim Heechul sebentar." Ucapnya singkat dan langsung menarikku untuk keluar.

"Apa kau gila huh ? Aku sedang belajar" Bentakku saat kami tiba di parkiran.

Dia tidak menjawab. Di naikinya motornya dan memakai helm. Di berikannya satu helm padaku, tapi aku tidak menerimanya dan hanya menatapnya tajam. "Pakai dan naik ke atas motor, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau sudah membuatku membolos babo !. Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu. "

"Aku tidak suka saat seseorang menolakku."

"Dan, aku juga tidak suka saat seseorang memaksaku."

Dia terdiam sejenak. Tatapan tajam yang di keluarkannya tadi perlahan-lahan melembut. Di tariknya tanganku untuk mendekat ke arahnya, entah kenapa aku hanya menurut. "Maaf, jika kelakuanku tadi mengganggumu,"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti"

"Tapi, aku harap kau tetap ingin ikut denganku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah aku tunjukkan pada siapapun"

Aku menatapnya penasaran. "Hahhh, baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi kau yang tanggung jawab dengan acara membolos ini. Arachi ?"

Dia tersenyum yang benar-benar membuatku terpesona sesaat. "Arasso, naiklah"

.

.

.

Aku menatap takjub pemandangan di hadapanku. Sebuah taman yang begitu luas, dengan berbagai ragam jenis bunga dengan sebuah sungai kecil yang mengalir di tengahnya. Aku segera mengikuti langkahnya mendekati pinggiran sungai yang sama sekali tidak dalam, hanya sebatas lutut orang dewasa.

"Lihat ke atas"

Aku menuruti ucapannya dan menatap ke atas, langit di sini terlihat lebih biru dengan gumpalan awan putih yang tersusun rapi.

"Itu kado ulang tahunku untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin menggapai langit. "Keundae, kenapa kau begitu menyukai langit ?"

"Entahlah, " Aku mengedikkan bahuku. "Aku rasa tidak perlu alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu" Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum.

"Karena aku sudah tahu apa yang kau sukai, maka sekarang giliranmu untuk mengetahui apa yang kusukai." Pandangannya mengarah pada sungai kecil di hadapan kami. "Ini adalah tempat yang aku sukai. Dan, sungai itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling aku sukai di tempat ini. Karena sungai, hanya bergerak maju dan sangat kuat. Tak peduli apapun di hadapannya, bahkan batu besar yang sangat keraspun dapat di laluinya dengan mudah tanpa rintangan."

"Mungkin ini menurutmu aneh," Dia menatapku. "Tapi, bagiku kau seperti sungai" Pandangan kami beradu. Dan senyuman yang tidak bisa kutahan terlihat. Kurasakan tangannya menyentuh tanganku, aku memalingkan wajahku ke depan. Dan tidak lama kemudian kami berpegangan tangan. Kembali kami saling menatap dan tertawa bersama.

Entah, dari mana munculnya rasa ini. Tapi yang pasti, aku mulai menyukai Siwon. Dia kemudian menarikku untuk turun ke sungai, aku hanya pasrah dan mengikutinya. Percikan air mengenaiku, dia yang melakukannya. Tidak mau kalah, aku melakukan hal yang sama. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Karena ini adalah… hari pertama aku melewati hari bersama dengan orang yang bisa membuat hatiku bergetar.

.

.

.

"Pegangan yang erat"

"Yak, ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Hahaha.. tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Seperti terbang di angkasa."

"Haisshh.. tapi ini menakutkan. Pelankan laju motormu"

Hari ini, kami resmi berpacaran. Aku tahu itu terlalu cepat, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menundanya terlalu lama hingga dia di rebut oleh orang lain, bukan ? Kami berangkat bersama ke sekolah, dia yang memaksa dan aku juga tidak mau menolaknya.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Di parkirnya motornya di parkiran, kemudian kami berjalan bersama memasuki gedung sekolah. Kulihat, gantungan itu masih di pakainya. Aku mengeluarkan sepasang gantungan yang baru kubeli kemarin dan hendak menyerahkan padanya. Namun, dua orang temannya tiba-tiba datang. Dengan cepat aku memasukkan kembali gantungan itu ke dalam tas.

"Kita pulang bersama 'kan ?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kita berangkat bersama, berarti kita juga harus pulang bersama."

Dia terkekeh pelan dan mengacak gemas rambutku. Haisshh.. itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Tatanan rambutku jadi rusak jadinya. "Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, kau juga ke kelaslah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, ada temanku yang menungguku."

"Gwaenchanha. Lagipula, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di bimbing ke kelasnya." Dia terkekeh lagi dan mengacak rambutku.

"Aku pergi"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan mulai melangkah menuju kelasku sendiri.

"Chullie~" Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku, dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Kudengar kau sudah pacaran dengan Siwon, apa benar begitu ?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Benar,"

"Kyaaa... Chukkae.."

"Aku senang Siwon akhirnya memiliki pasangan yang tepat." Kyuhyun angkat bicara, dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat aku menatapnya. "Aku ke kelas dulu Minnie, nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu"

"Ne,"

Aku menatap tanpa ekspresi saat mereka berdua berciuman singkat di hadapanku.

"Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Apa kalian juga sudah sering melakukan kissing ?"

Aku memutar mataku jengah. "Mainnie-ah, kurasa otakmu sudah mulai di pengaruhi oleh namja pencinta PSP itu. Pacaran tidak selalu harus ciuman 'kan.."

"Tapi itu hal yang lumrah untuk hubungan pacaran seperti ini"

"Bagimu 'iya', tapi 'tidak' bagiku" Dia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu mendengar ucapanku.

Tiba-tiba Henry datang. "Chullie-ah, gossip tentang kau pacaran dengan Siwon sudah menyebar di sekolah. Semua orang tengah membicarakanmu sekarang"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku melihat beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengan kami tengah menatapku intens, sambil sesekali berbisik-bisik dengan temannya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Mereka hanya orang-orang syirik yang ingin berada di posisimu, tapi mereka tidak bisa."

Aku tersenyum menatap Sungmin. Ucapannya seratus persen benar, dan meskipun satu sekolah merendahkanku, aku tidak peduli. Karena aku sudah memiliki Siwon, dan dua sahabat yang senantiasa berada di sampingku. Aku merangkul bahu mereka dan mengajaknya untuk memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi" Sapaku pada teman-teman yang ada di kelas. Seperti biasa, mereka pasti menjawabnya kompak. Saat aku melewati meja Yesung, kulihat dia menghindari bertatapan denganku dan menatap keluar jendela. Aku duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan ponselku. Mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimnya pada Yesung.

_To Yesung:_

_Aku ingin bertemu saat jam istirahat nanti. Apa kau bisa ?_

Sebelum memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas, aku tidak sengaja melihat Kibum di luar kelas. Kami saling bertatapan, aku berusaha untuk ramah dengan memberikan senyuman. Tapi, dia hanya membalasnya dengan wajah datar dan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Siwon, bukan ?"

Saat ini, aku dan Yesung sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Aku tahu, satu sekolah membicarakan itu sejak pagi."

"Kurasa, ke depannya, kau ti-"

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan ikut campur tentang hubungan kalian berdua."

Aku tersenyum. "Gomawo."

"Cheonmaneyeo" Setelah memberikan senyuman tipis yang terlihat sangat di paksakan, Yesung berlalu.

.

.

Aku mendekati Siwon yang tengah menyiram bunga, bunga yang dia cabut kemudian dia tanam kembali. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Siwon-ah"

Dia berbalik dan tersenyum, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dengan dua dimple kembar di kedua sisi pipinya. "Hai, ini terasa lebih menyenangkan bukan ?" Sedikit bercanda dengan menyemprotkan air ke arahku.

"Hya ! Jangan lakukan itu"

"Hahaha.." Dia hanya tertawa. "Whoa.. lihat"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Seulas senyuman terukir di bibirku. Di atas langit sana, ada pelangi yang begitu indah.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup. Bunganya juga sudah meminum banyak air, jadi sekarang waktunya untuk kita pulang. Kajja"

Aku mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Dalam perjalanan kami hanya terdiam. Aku memeluk pinggangnya erat saat dia semakin melajukan motornya. Aku sangat menikmati moment ini. Aroma maskulin tubuhnya terasa saat aku memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya.

"Sudah sampai."

Aku membuka mataku yang sempat terpejam. Kuedarkan pandanganku di sekeliling, tampak matahari sudah terbenam sempurna. Kulepaskan pelukanku dari pinggangnya dan turun dari motor. "Terima kasih" Ujarku setelah berdiri di samping motornya.

"Cheonma."

Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Aku dengan diam-diam memasukkan sebuah gantungan ponsel beserta sepucuk surat ke dalam tasnya. Dia tampak tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun.

"Aku masuk dulu," Ujarku dan langsung berbalik melangkah menuju rumah.

"Sampai ketemu besok ! Aku akan menjemputmu lagi !"

Tanpa menjawabnya, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dengan sebuah senyuman. Setelah melihat dia pergi, aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku untuk memasuki rumah. Namun, seseorang tiba-tiba membekap mulutku dari belakang.

.

.

Siwon menghentikan motornya saat tasnya terjatuh di aspal. Dengan cepat dia turun dari motor dan mengambil tasnya, tapi sesuatu yang bergemerincing tiba-tiba terjatuh. Dia memperhatikan gantungan berbentuk boneka bear itu seksama sebelum mengambilnya. Di tasnya menyembul sepucuk surat. Segera di ambilnya surat itu dan membaca isinya.

'Aku tidak suka melihat kau menggunakan gantungan Hp yang sama dengan mantan pacarmu itu. Jadi, aku membelikanmu gantungan ini. Gantungan ini sama dengan punyaku, jadi kau harus memakainya. Besok di sekolah, aku ingin melihat gantungan Hp ini sudah terpasang di ponselmu. Arra'

Siwon terkekeh pelan membaca isi surat itu. Kesannya terlalu memaksa. Di masukkannya ke dalam tas surat beserta gantungan ponsel tadi, dan menaiki motornya. Dia memutar balik, ingin menemui Heechul dan memperlihatkan sendiri gantungan ponsel itu terpasang di ponselnya.

Saat sampai di depan rumah Heechul. Siwon menghentikan motornya dengan senyuman yang senantiasa mengembang. Namun, senyumannya menghilang saat atensinya melihat tas Heechul tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan. Segera dia berlari mendekati tas itu dan mengambilnya.

.

.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku berusaha tenang. Saat ini aku sedang berada di gudang bersama Kibum, namja yang membekapku tadi, tapi tidak sampai membuatku pingsan.

"Aku ingin kau putus dengan Siwon"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak mau"

"Sadarlah, kau itu tidak pantas untuk Siwon"

"Kurasa kau juga belum tentu pantas untuknya"

Kibum menggeram marah. "Aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang kau putuskan dia !"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya !"

"Kau berani melawanku ternyata. Baiklah kalau ini maumu, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti" Dia menatap ketiga temannya yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Memberikan kode.

Ketiga temannya mendekatiku, dan salah seorang yang paling depan langsung memukulku tepat di rahang kiriku. Aku tersungkur di antara pecahan kaca. Aku meringis pelan, pecahan kaca itu mengenai sikuku, di tambah rasa nyeri di pipi kiriku.

"Jika kau mau memutuskannya, aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk tidak melukaimu. Tapi jika tidak, terimalah akibatnya."

Dua temannya langsung memegang masing-masing satu tanganku, sementara yang satunya lagi mulai menggerayangi tubuhku.

"Andwae, jangan lakukan ini" Mataku mulai memanas.

Kibum hanya menyeringai sembari mengambil sebuah ponsel dari dalam tasnya. "Aku akan merekam semuanya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Siwon , dan dia akan meninggalkanmu karena kau sudah kotor." Dia tertawa keras.

Aku menggeleng dan berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman kedua namja itu, sambil kakiku mencoba menendang namja yang sudah mulai membuka kancing seragamku.

"Heechul-ah !"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Siwon dari luar. "Siwon !"

"Heechul-ah !"

Kulihat dia sudah ada di ambang pintu. Matanya membulat melihat keadaanku, dan sedetik kemudian dia berlari menerjang namja yang sedang membuka kancing seragamku.

"Brengsek ! Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya !"

Bugh

Satu pukulan telak di hadiahkan di wajah namja itu. Setelahnya dia kembali menarik namja yang masih memegang erat kedua tanganku. Di pukulinya ketiga namja itu tanpa ampun. Aku memeluk lututku sambil menyandarkan punggungku di dinding. Aku merasa ketakutan. Kibum sudah menghilang sejak Siwon muncul, tapi setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega karena ternyata dia menjatuhkan ponsel yang di gunakan untuk merekamku tadi.

"Siwon-ah" Ucapku parau.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya memukuli namja tadi dan menatapku. Aku menunjuk ponsel tadi dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. "Ponsel itu… di dalam sana ada rekaman kejadian tadi"

Dengen cepat Siwon memungut ponsel itu kemudian membantingnya ke lantai. Ponsel itu hancur tak berbentuk sekali hentakan. Siwon mengambil sebuah _card memory_ di antara pecahan ponsel tadi dan mematahkannya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Siwon membawaku ke rumahnya. Aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya, dengan alasan aku tidak ingin eomma, appa dan Eeteuk hyung khawatir melihat keadaanku yang berantakan seperti ini. Setelah mandi, Siwon memberikan sepasang bajunya untuk aku gunakan.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka. Kulihat Zhoumi masuk dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku, aku hyung-nya Siwon" Dia ikut duduk di sampingku. "Coba aku lihat lukamu."

Aku tidak bergeming. Kejadian di gudang tadi benar-benar membuatku takut, dan kejadian itu benar-benar membekas di ingatanku. Zhoumi tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tanganku, berusaha menyalurkan rasa tenang dan nyaman melalui genggamannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih takut. Tapi, sebaiknya kau melupakannya. Karena itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin ketakutan. Kau tahu, Siwon sudah mengencani banyak namja maupun yeoja sebelum bertemu denganmu. Tapi, hanya denganmu dia menjalani hubungan yang serius. Dan menurutnya, kau adalah cinta pertamanya."

Perlahan-lahan rasa takutku menghilang, aku tersenyum mendengar apa yang di ucapkannya tadi. Aku harap semua itu adalah benar. Tiba-tiba pintu di buka dengan kasar. Siwon masuk dengan Kibum yang di seretnya. Di dorongnya tanpa belas kasih Kibum ke lantai.

"Dia yang menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk melakukannya, bukan ?" Tanya Siwon sambil menarik rambut Kibum dengan kasar. Kulihat Kibum meringis pelan tanpa suara.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya ? Jika kau mau, aku akan membunuhnya saat ini juga"

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengarnya. "Andwae, jangan lakukan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin memiliki kekasih seorang pembunuh."

Siwon terdiam. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik dan mendorong Kibum ke dinding kamar, kepalan tangannya sudah hampir menyentuh wajah Kibum, tapi Zhoumi langsung menahannya.

"Aku tahu hukuman yang pantas untuknya"

Siwon menatap tajam Kibum sebentar, kemudian mendekatiku dan memelukku. Kulihat Zhoumi mengambil sebuah pisau dan menunjukkannya di wajah Kibum.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan ?"

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo, jeoneun Choi Siwon imnida. Aku temannya Heechul, senang bertemu dengan kalian" Siwon membungkukkan badannya di hadapan eomma, dan Eeteuk hyung. Sementara aku hanya diam di sampingnya.

"Saat di perjalanan pulang tadi, kami terjatuh dari motor. Heechul mendapatkan luka di lengannya sehingga aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu." Kembali Siwon membungkukkan badannya. Eomma dan Eeteuk hyung terlihat membulatkan matanya tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tidak lama eomma langsung menarikku ke arahnya tanpa menghiraukan Siwon. "Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Apa lukanya cukup parah ?"

Aku tidak menjawab, eomma menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja di luar. Aku berbalik menatapnya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk motornya. Menandakan bahwa dia akan pulang saja. Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman sebelum Eeteuk hyung menutup pintu rumah.

Siwon berjalan menuju motornya dengan langkah malas. Saat baru akan menjalankan motornya, dia melihat sebuah mobil Sport hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Seseorang keluar dari mobil dan menatapnya intens.

"Ada keperluan apa kau di sini anak muda ?"

Siwon membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Aku mengantar Heechul pulang tadi"

"Kau temannya ?"

"Nde,"

Yunho memperhatikan penampilan Siwon dari atas ke bawah. Siwon memang termasuk anak berandalan di sekolahnya, jadi wajar saja jika penampilannya sedikit urakan.

"Kau ke sekolah dengan penampilan seperti itu ?" Tanyanya dengan kening yang berkerut.

Siwon memperhatikan penampilannya sebentar, lalu menatap Yunho. "Nde,"

.

.

Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan tak tenang. Di bukanya dasinya dan melemparnya begitu saja di atas sofa. "Bagaimana ?" Tanyanya pada Jaejoong yang tengah duduk mengerjakan sesuatu di sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa, lukanya tidak terlalu parah, sebentar lagi akan sembuh."

"Bukan itu. Yang aku maksud itu si namja berandalan itu. Apa hubungan mereka ?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Kurasa mereka berpacaran."

"Pacaran ?" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Tapi namja itu bilang, bahwa mereka hanya teman."

"Itu karena dia takut padamu"

Yunho terlihat kelabakan. "Tapi aku tidak setuju dengan namja berandalan seperti itu. Apa-apaan penampilannya itu ?"

"Penampilan berandalan itu sudah menjadi hal biasa sekarang, appa." Leeteuk yang sejak tadi diam sambil membaca sebuah majalah, menimpali.

"Benar begitu ?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong di sampingnya.

"Geuraeji"

Yunho semakin panik dan berjalan mendekati sofa tunggal di samping kiri Leeteuk. "Tapi Heechul masih kelas 1 SMA"

"Haisshh.. Appa, kau memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil lagi" Yunho menatapnya. "Padahal aku saja sudah punya pacar saat umurku baru 15 tahun"

Kedua mata Yunho membulat. "Benar seperti itu ?" Tanyanya pada Jaeojoong. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk.

"Keunda, namja itu memberi salam dan berbicara dengan sopan. Jadi kurasa, sikapnya tidaklah seburuk penampilannya." Yunho hanya diam sambil mencerna ucapan Jaejoong.

.

.

Malam telah beralalu, langit yang tadinya gela gulita sekarang menjadi terang benderang. Aku terbangun saat mendengar dering ponselnya. Kuambil ponsel plipku dia atas meja belajar dan membukanya. Di layar terpampang nama Siwon.

'_Yeoboseyo'_ Ucap orang di seberang saat aku menerima panggilannya.

"Nde,"

'Kenapa suaramu tidak bersemangat seperti itu ? Di saat seperti ini, melihat apa yang kau sukailah yang terbaik. Buka jendela, dan lihatlah langit.'

Aku mengangguk, meski aku tahu Siwon tidak akan melihatnya. Secepatnya aku menyingkap selimut dan dan membuka jendela. Tidak jauh di bawah sana, Siwon melambaikan tangannya.

'_Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama'_

.

.

Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Siwon memutuskan untuk mengajakku ke tempat pavoritenya terlebih dahulu. Menurutku itu tidaklah buruk, karena aku juga sudah mulai menyukai tempat itu.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, kalau sungai itu kuat." Dia duduk di sampingku. "Aku waktu kecil juga sering di bully, itu menyebalkan. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, aku menghajar mereka di tempat ini. Karena di sini, aku mendapat kekuatan sendiri. Seperti terkena sihir oleh sungai itu. Dan, aku harap kau juga terkena sihir sungai itu, agar kau bisa menjadi kuat juga" Siwon mengacak rambutku. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai hal itu, sehingga dia sering melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon menatap ke depan dengan pandangan sendu. Aku mengerutkan keningku melihat perubahan wajahnya. "Siwon-ah" Di tidak menjawab dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan.

"Aku ingin menjadi langit"

"Ye ?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi sungai, tapi aku ingin menjadi langit" Tangannya terangkat ke atas dan menunjuk langit. Aku ikut menatap langit. "Karena dengan menjadi langit, aku seketika bisa menemukan di manapun kau berada. Jika ada yang ingin menyakitimu lagi, aku akan terbang ke sana dan menghajarnya. Aku akan melindungimu"

Aku tersenyum, kemudian ikut berbaring di sampingnya, sehingga dengan mudah bisa menatap langit. "Kau sudah melindungiku kau tahu" Dia menatapku. "Gomawoyeo" Dia mengangguk dan menatap langit kembali.

"Keundae, Siwon-ah"

"Hm ?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di sana ?"

"Kurasa itu karena kekuatan cinta." Dia tersenyum, kemudian duduk. Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Di keluarkannya ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya padaku. "Semua itu berkat ini"

"Jadi karena gantungan itu kau bisa menemukanku ?" Aku langsung mendudukkan tubuhku.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku menemukannya tergeletak di jalanan yang mengarah ke gudang"

Aku tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselku juga. "Jadi kita memiliki gantungan yang sama sekarang" Dia tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Heechul-ssi"

"Nde, pagi"

Dengan perasaan senang aku melangkah menuju kelasku. Teman-temanku juga sepertinya sudah melupakan tentang hubunganku dengan Siwon. Dengan cepat aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Namun, sebuah tulisan besar di papan tulis membuatku mematung.

'_**Kim Heechul, namja murahan yang tidak tahu diri'**_

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Masih adakah yang mengingat FF ini ?**

**Aku harap masih ada. Hehe.. sudah lama gak update, jadinya terasa kayak FF ini benar-benar kurang banyak yang minati. Awalnya saya ingin men-discontinue Ff ini. Tapi, tidak mau mengecewakan readers yang sudah terlanjur membacanya. Pengennya di hapus, terus di rombak ulang dengan YeWook sebagai main pairnya. Tapi sekali lagi tidak jadi, karena tidak ingin mengecewakan readers.**

**Dan, jika masih ada yang ingat dan mereview di chapter ini, maka aku akan melanjutkannya hingga selesai. Tapi jika tidak ada sama sekali, maka aku akan menghapusnya. XD**

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Risaawaw:** hehe.. ini udah di lanjut..

**hani:** Aku gak bisa bahasa kore chingu. Hehe.. itu hanya sebagian dari bahasa korea yang aku tahu. Mianhae, gak banyak kalimat dengan bahasa korea di chapter ini, karena entah kenapa rasanya pengen nulis tanpa ada kosakata korea di dalamnya, pengen kayak novel begitu. Kkk.. Heechul di sini tetap namja. Di warning-nya tertulis Yaoi dan BL..

**Song Je Yoo:** Siwon gak jahat, dia baik karena ingin mempertahankan miliknya untuk tidak di rebut oleh orang lain.. kkkk

**Cloud prince:** Heechul adalah cinta pertama Siwon, jadi wajar jika Siwon putus dengan Kibum karena Heechul. Maaf yah soal Yesung yang di tonjok ma Siwon, itu tuntutan peran. Hehe..

**ryanfujoshiSN:** sepertinya keinginan Heechul sudah terkabul. Hehe.. SiChul sudah berpacaran, tapi Heechul harus menerima masalah dari hubungannya dengan Siwon. Salam kenal juga..

**Hyona rae:** Mianhae.. Heechul di sini ceritanya memang polos. Tapi aku sudah berusaha membuatnya tetap gak terlalu OOC. Tetap sedikit galak. Ff ini special Heechul pov..

**Rinimvp:** Hehe.. Siwon oppa ceritanya di sini anak berandalan.. jadi suka maen tonjok begitu.

**Ryani clouds:** Ff ini memang remake dari drama itu. Suka banget ma ceritanya. ^o^ tapi endingnya akan di ubah sedikit. hehe

**.**

**.**

**Wanna give me some review again? ^.^**


End file.
